Loving you is my decision
by Chieko Akane
Summary: [Aomine x Readers/OC] Ini adalah jalan yang kupilih. Jalan untuk mencintaimu apapun yang menanti maupun sakit yang harus kuderita hanya untuk bersama denganmu. [MURNI UNTUK FANGIRLING, TIDAK ADA REALISTIS ROMANCE, EYD KURANG, NO CHARA DEVELOPMENT, DLL]
1. Chapter 1 : He, Aomine Daiki

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) : **Romance**

Rated : **T**

Pair(s) : **Aomine x Readers/OC**

* * *

**Loving you is My Decision**

By Chieko Akane

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : He, Aomine Daiki.**_

* * *

Aomine Daiki..

Seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak kencang hanya dengan menatap sepasang manik biru tuanya, membuatku salah tingkah hanya dengan melihat senyuman gagah yg terpasang jelas pada wajah indahnya, surai _navy blue _yang menghiasi kepalanya, gerakan tubuhnya yang _sexy_ pada saat Ia bermain basket..

Aku menyukai atau lebih tepatnya aku mencintai semua hal tentang dirinya dimulai sejak aku masih SMP.

Sakit hanya bisa melihat orang yang ku cintai dari jauh serasa tak bisa menggapainya. Seperti ada tembok besar membatasi antara diriku dan dirinya, tetapi aku ingin berjuang demi cinta ini, dan mengikutinya masuk ke SMA Touo.

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Kami-sama, aku dapat sekelas dengannya bahkan satu bangku dengannya. Aomine sering bolos saat pelajaran, semua sudah tahu akan hal itu, tapi bagiku itu adalah peluang yang sangat besar untuk mendekatkan jarak diantara kita berdua.

"Sial! Aku lupa mengerjakan PR kemarin," Kata Aomine sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat sensei meminta semua murid untuk mengumpulkan PR kemarin.

"Kau bisa menyalin jawabanku dengan cepat, jawabannya hanya sedikit kok." Kataku sambil memasang senyum yang sangat tulus.

"He? Baiklah.. Arigatou" sebaris kalimat simpel darinya yang dapat membuatku senang dapat membantu dirinya.

Kejadian itu sudah seperti makanan harian untukku. Tetapi, jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tak pernah merasa keberatan atau di bebankan bila Aomine yang mencontek PR dan ulangan harianku.

.

.

Tiba-tiba dia meminta alamat emailku entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Secara langsung aku memberinya alamat emailku dengan keheranan. Tetapi dalam hatiku yang sangat dalam aku sangat senang dia meminta alamat emailku.

.

.

DRRTT DRRTT DRTT

Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil ponselku di atas meja sebelah kasur dan segara membuka pesan berharap itu adalah email dari Aomine. Benar itu adalah email dari Aomine. Ini adalah email pertama darinnya untukku.

Meskipun hanya berisi permintaan yang bersangkutan dengan pelajaran, aku sangat senang. Mulai hari itu aku sering menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berbalas email dengan Aomine.

.

.

Terkadang kakiku selalu bergerak sendiri ke arah gym seusai sekolah. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Kenapa kakiku berjalan kesini? Ughh. Bukannya Aomine sering bolos latihan? Terus buat apa aku kesini?

Inginku berbalik, tetapi kemudian aku urungkan niat berbalikku setelah menangkap sesosok pemuda dengan sepasang manik biru tua yang indah, tanpa sadar aku curi-curi pandang didalam disana.

Aku melihat, melihatnya sedang memakan bekal temannya, kalau tak salah temannya itu bernama Sakurai, Benar kan? Hmm, aku mulai berpikir, Oke besok aku akan membuatkan bento untuknya tekadku dalam hati.

.

.

Hari ini, aku mulai membuatkan bento untuknya. Bento yang dipenuhi dengan rasa cintaku pada dirinya. Berharap dirinya akan menyukai bento yang aku buat. Pada saat istirahat, aku menghampiri dirinya di atap gedung sekolah. Tentu saja aku mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan wajah lembutnya yang tak pernah kulihat selama ini.

"Hnghhh~" Aomine terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang berbondong-bondong masuk kedalam iris biru tuanya.

"Ha? Kenapa kau disini?" Katanya heran melihat diriku duduk disebelahnya yang sedang membawa 2 bento.

"Ini aku bawakan bento buatanku untukmu." Kataku sambil memberikan bento itu pada Aomine.

"Ha? Kau membuatkan bento untukku? Tidak ada racunnya kan?" tatapan intimidasi Aomine disertai dengan menahan tawa tertuju padaku.

"Jahat sekali sih! Ini kan aku buat dengan sepenuh hati," omelku sambil memanyunkan mulutku beberapa centi.

"Bercanda." Aomine tertawa sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku dan memulai makan bento buatanku.

"Ittadakimasu!" seru kami bersama-sama dan mulai memakan bento buatanku.

Aomine berhenti makan, matanya mulai mengeluarkan suatu sinyal "Ini enak sekali! Tidak seperti buatan Satsuki. Bisakah kau buatkan aku bento setiap hari?" pinta Aomine sambil memakan bento buatanku dengan lahap.

"Tentu." Balasku dengan senyuman yang tak kalah cerah dari matahari yang bersinar, Satsuki? Bukankah dia masuk SMA Seirin supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Kuroko? Bukankah dia teman masa kecil Aomine? Aku hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati.

.

.

Hari itu Aomine mulai mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala tanda persetujuan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah bak kepiting rebus ini.

"Sampai ketemu besok," ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melambai ke arahku.

"Sampai besok, hati-hati ya!"

"Kau berpacaran dengan Aomine-kun?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ padaku.

"HE?" –kagetku mendapati Tetsuya-kun didepan pagar rumahnya yang tadinya melihatku pulang bersama Aomine.

"Ti-Tidak kok," melanjutkan kata-kataku yang tadinya terputus terkena _heart attack _karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Aku dan Tetsuya-kun adalah tetangga atau bisa kukatakan teman dari kecil karena kami sering bermain bersama.

"Oh begitu," balas Tetsuya-kun dengan muka datarnya.

Sebelum sempat aku membuka pintu rumahku pemuda _baby blue_ itu berkata "Oyasumi –" Inginku membalas kata-katanya tetapi "–hati-hati ya" sambungnya sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

Hati-hati? Apa maksudnya? Sudahlah Tetsuya-kun memang tidak kumengerti.

.

.

Hari demi hari aku lalui. Dan setiap hariku selalu di isi kebersamaan ku dengannya. Semakin hari, kita menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan banyak orang salah menganggap kalau aku ini kekasih Aomine.

Aku sekarang tidak malu-malu lagi berada disisinya, apa karena sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan ya?

.

.

Di atap sekolah..

Seperti biasa aku dan Aomine menikmati bento yang aku buat.

"Bagaimana kerja kelompoknya?" aku memulai pembicaraan.

Dia masih mengunyah makanannya dan setelah menelannya, Ia baru meresponku "Yasudah nanti ya pulang sekolah kerjakan dirumahku saja." Tanpa meihat ke arahku dan fokus dengan makanannya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku dan melanjutkan makan siangku.

.

.

Di rumah Aomine.

"Kenapa tidak ada orang?" tanyaku padanya dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Entahlah, aku tak peduli" jawabnya acuh sambil menaruh tas di sofa rumahnya.

Aomine mendekatkan dirinya dan dia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa keheranan,ada apa dengan orang ini? Dia mulai membuka mulutnya…

"Maukah kau membuatku makanan dan minuman?"

…Harusnya aku sudah tau apa yang dia maksud!

"Baiklah" ucapku disertai dengan facepalm.

"Mana dapurnya?" tanyaku ketus.

"Disana," menunjukkan arah lalu mulai menyalakan _game_nya.

Kesal.

"Kau juga ikut membantuku memasak!" aku menarik tangannya ke dapur dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin bermain." Kata Aomine dan melawan tarikanku

"Yasudah, aku tidak akan memasak." Ujarku menyerah

Dia terlihat kecewa dan akhirnya menyetujuinya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia hanya duduk dan tidak membantu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meneruskan masakanku. Ketika aku merasa cukup matang, aku mencicipi masakanku. Ah, ternyata kurang bumbunya. Aku berusaha mengambil bumbunya tapi tidak sampai, kenapa bumbu ini ditaruh ditempat setinggi ini sih?

Aku merasakan hembusan nafas yang mengenai telingaku membuatku bergidik, Aomine kah? Aku berusaha berbalik, tetapi tidak sengaja mataku bertemu pandang dengan Aomine membuat detak jantungku menjadi tidak karuan. Nafasku menjadi tidak stabil. Bagaimana tidak? Bertatapan dengan orang yang kusukai dan dipisahkan oleh jarak beberapa centi. Aku terdiam beberapa saat membiarkan rasa itu seperti membakar seluruh tubuhku.

Panas. Aku mulai mendorongnya karena terlalu salah tingkah dan membuat keseimbangan diantara kita pun goyah. Pada akhirnya, dia jatuh menimpa diriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan Tuhan? Dia menatapku dalam. Membuatku tak berani menatap dirinya lalu aku menutup mataku. Rasa apa ini? Sesuatu yang lembut seperti sedang menyentuh bibirku. Ya, Aomine menciumku.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : ABSURD BANGET AAAAHHHHH HANCUR LEBUR GATAU AH *memojokkan diri ngomong sama terong*

MAAF MINNA , Aomine nya OOC banget ya :" *ditimpuk pake batu* ALURNYA JUGA KECEPETAN T-T

Reviewnya please ~

Thanks to : Ryuukaze Hikari (teman sekost saya)


	2. Chapter 2 : Do you love me?

Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre(s) : **Romance**

Rated : **T**

Pair(s) : **Aomine x Readers/OC**

* * *

**Loving you is My Decision**

By Chieko Akane

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Do you love me?**_

* * *

Aku ingin melepas ciuman ini, tapi kenapa ciuman ini begitu melumpuhkanku, bahkan mendorongnya pun aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Apa mungkin aku mulai terbawa ciuman ini? Secara tidak sengaja aku mulai membalas ciumannya itu, dan dia malah melepas ciumannya, meninggalkan benang saliva penghubung antara bibirku dan bibirnya.

Kenapa dilepas pada saat aku mulai membalas ciuman itu? Dia menatapku dalam, lalu bangkit berdiri, dan pergi ke tempat duduknya yang semula. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan muka yang sudah merah bagaikan tomat ini, bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku! Aku berusaha untuk tenang. Lalu aku bangkit berdiri dan meneruskan memasak. Selesai memasak, kami makan bersama, tapi kenapa suasana kami menjadi canggung?

"….Bagaimana kalau kau pulang saja? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Hah? Apa katanya? Pulang? Kenapa dia seperti mengusirku? Tidak sopan sekali sih! Sudah tadi pake acara cium aku lagi! Tapi kerasa banget kalau dia bukan seperti Aomine yang biasanya, kan? Mukanya pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan kerja kelompoknya besok ya." Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tas.

Dia tak bereaksi apapun, hanya bangkit dan menuju ke arahku, dan mengantarkanku pulang, dijalan hingga sampai dirumahku pun dia tidak berbicara apa-apa?!

"Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu." Ucapnya dan berbalik pergi, kalau di lihat dari matanya, tadi dia seperti berpikir sesuatu. Tapi apa yang Ia pikirkan? Apa Ia merasa bersalah? Apa Ia menyukaiku? Aku harus menanyakannya.

"Aomine.. Apa maksudnya ciuman tadi?" aku menanyakannya sambil memegang lengan bajunya menghentikan langkahnya.

Dia berbalik dan melihatku "Tidak ada maksud." Jawabnya datar.

Aku mulai menunduk, meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat, "Apakah kau―" aku memberi jeda untuk mempersiapkan mentalku. "―menyukaiku?"

GREEENG GREEENG

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya "Ha? Apa yang kau katakan? Bisa ulangi sekali lagi?" sambil mengorek (membersihkan) telinga dengan jari kelingkingnya.

Dia tidak mendengarnya? Apa karena tadi ada motor lewat ya? Untunglah.

Aku melepaskan lengan bajunya yang ku pegang dengan erat tadi "Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Aku berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah dan dengan tidak sadar membanting pintu,

Kenapa aku jadi begini? Bagaimana reaksi Aomine? Ah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Mungkin suasana diantara kita akan semakin canggung, jadi aku harus mengerjakan kerja kelompok kita sendirian saja, itu lebih baik.

Aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan mencari bukuku tadi. Aku mengambil buku-bukuku dari tas, tapi buku apa ini? Eh ini bukan buku melainkan majalah, Majalah apa ini? Aku lihat dengan jelas.

"EEEH? Majalah porno siapa ini?!" teriakku memecah kesunyian di malam hari dan aku menaikkan alisku membaca nama yang terpampang dimajalah itu 'Horikita Mai'.

Apa mungkin tadi aku salah ambil? Apa ini punya Aomine? Jadi, Aomine adalah orang yang demikian? Tapi bukankah ini normal untuk seorang lelaki? Apa mungkin dia menciumku juga karena nafsu yang tak tersampaikan? Argh! Lupakan saja lah, aku kembali fokus pada tugas kerja kelompokku dahulu, aku tak ingin dihukum oleh sensei.

.

.

SHARARARA GOES ON~!

Alarm ponselku berbunyi dengan nyaringnya dan mengusik tidurku. Oh iya, aku baru ingat bila hari ini aku harus kembali ke sekolah. Setelah lima menit berlalu, aku bangkit berdiri dari posisiku dan mulai merenggangkan semua bagian tubuhku yang kaku karena tidur. Setelahnya, aku segera mengambil handuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi kamarku dan segera membersihkan diri.

6.30 A.M

Are? Udah jam 6.30 ternyata, gumamku sambil diselingi oleh menguap santai.

Aku mulai menyadari sesuatu "EH? APA?! SETENGAH JAM LAGI PELAJARAN DI MULAI!" teriakku dari kamar lalu segera menyambar tas sekolah di atas meja belajar dan lari menuju sekolah dan parahnya lagi aku melupakan bento dan sarapan hari ini di tambah lagi kepalaku pening sejak aku membuka mataku.

.

.

Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, aku melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di gedung sekolah. Fiuh~ masih ada 20 menit tersisa. Yokatta tadi aku lari dan sekarang aku bisa membeli sesuatu untuk di makan dan mencegah pening di kepalaku agar tak menggangu pelajaran.

Aku berjalan santai menuju kantin sekolah setelah aku meletakan tas sekolahku. Hanya sedikit siswa di kantin ketika pagi hari, jadi dengan santai aku bisa membeli makanan sekaligus untuk makan siangku nanti.

"Aku pesan nasi kare, sekotak bento dan 2 kaleng susu ya." Pesanku pada ibu kantin dan segera di buatkan pesananku.

"Duduk di mana ya?" tanyaku yang entah pada siapa. Kedua mataku mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuk memakan nasi kareku. Kalau kantinnya ramai bingung cari tempat duduk, ketika kantinnya tidak begitu ramai dan banyak tempat duduk kosong malah bingung mau duduk di mana. Memang manusia itu membingungkan. Pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

"Ittadakimasu!" seruku sambil memakan nasi karenya.

Perlahan namun pasti, nasi kare itu telah berpindah ke dalam perutku. Jujur saja, masakan di kantin enak dan bahkan terasa _homemade_, mungkin karena itu kantinnya begitu banyak di kunjungi oleh para siswa. Setelah selesai aku membawa sekotak bento dan sekaleng susu lalu kembali ke kelas.

Ketika pelajaran di mulai, aku melirik ke samping kananku. Tidak ada. Aomine tidak masuk kelaskah hari ini? Atau dia membolos lagi? Hah, Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya sehingga dia membolos latihan basket sekaligus pelajaran. Kalau basket sih aku bisa terima karena kehebatannya bisa mencetak angka dengan segala posisi. Tetapi kalau pelajaran dia itu teramat sangat payah! Aku tidak yakin kalau dia terus-terusan begini, dia masih bisa bertahan di sekolah.

Oh ayolah, walaupun dia bisa bagus dalam basket, namun kalau dalam pelajaran buruk sama saja! UN dia mau di isi apa coba? Apa gambar cewek kemarin si Mai Mai itu? Dasar AHOMINE! Eh? Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran si mesum itu? Lupakan lupakan! Batinku dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

KRIIIING –bel tanda istirahat–

"Hoi" Aomine berdiri di depan mejaku.

Sejak kapan orang ini masuk kelas?

"A-Apa?" tanyaku tanpa mau melihat ke arah Aomine, jujur aku masih marah dengan perbuatan gak jelasnya –ciumannya yang tanpa sebab– kemarin.

"Mana bentoku?" tanyanya dengan membuka tangannya seperti memalak seorang yang lemah.

"Aku lupa buat, kau beli saja dikantin." Aku berdiri lalu meninggalkannya pergi entah kemana dengan membawa susu &amp; bento yang aku beli pagi tadi.

Dari kejauhan Aomine mengejarku dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku "Kau seperti menghindariku, kenapa?"

KENAPA? KENAPA Kau bilang? Dasar! Kau sudah menciumku tanpa alasan bodoh! Lagipula itu ciuman pertamaku! Pegang-pegang bahuku lagi!

"Aku tidak menghindar, kau terlalu berlebihan." Sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aomine yang seenaknya mendarat dibahuku lalu pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa makan tanpa gangguan makhluk mesum itu.

.

Ah~ Kenapa hari ini terasa lama sekali? Aku ingin pulang. Ugh. Kepalaku makin pening. Terus ada setan apa, tiba-tiba dia –Aomine– ikut pelajaran gini? Liat ke arahku lagi, menganggu saja, karena tidak tahan aku menulis sesuatu dengan bunyi 'Ngapain lihat-lihat? Fokus pelajaran sana!' dan memberikan kertas itu pada Aomine.

Ha? Dia membalasnya 'aku tidak akan berhenti melihatmu sebelum kau menjawab kenapa kau menghinadari diriku.'

Ah, ngapain juga aku ngomong dengan makhluk dim ini, aku jadi tidak mengerti kenapa aku menyukai dirinya –bahkan sampe sekarang– ah, cuek sajalah, aku kembali fokus ke pelajaran, tapi seberapapun aku berusaha aku tidak bisa fokus, kumohon waktu cepatlah berlalu, dan tanpa sadar bel pulang telah berbunyi, aku langsung mengambil tas untuk bergegas pulang dan sesampainya di koridor sekolah.

SRAAAASSS

Aku berdiri terpaku dikoridor sekolah melihat hujan turun dengan derasnya, bodoh, karena bangun kesiangan aku lupa bawa payung padahal aku tau musim ini musim penghujan, mau bagaimana lagi harus nekat pulang, aku terlalu malas untuk menunggu bisa reda, lagipula buat apa menunggu pasti redanya akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, aku menaruh tasku di atas kepala dan beranjak pergi dari sekolah.

"HOI! Berhenti," Suara bariton itu, suara yang amat kukenali, Aomine Daiki, tapi aku tak mengindahkan panggilannya aku terus berlari di tengah hujan.

tapi tiba-tiba saja dia mengejarku &amp; memegang bahuku "Kau bisa demam bila tak memakai payung, kau bisa berbagi payung denganku aku akan mengantarkanmu." Aku menepis tangannya dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepata kata pun, aku masih marah dengannya.

_**bruk.**_

.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku, rasanya sangat berat untuk membukanya setalah bisa membuka mataku dengan sempurna, aku heran, dimana ini? Kamar siapa ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku?

"Kau sudah sadar?" Aomine sedang terduduk di sebelah kasur dengan menggenggam tangannya, dia terlihat khawatir –mungkin–.

"Eh? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku, menatapku "Kau jatuh pingsan tadi, kau membuatku repot dengan menggendongmu kesini, kau berat tau!" jelasnya dengan berdecak.

Aku memang merasakan pening sejak tadi pagi, tapi kenapa aku sekarang ada disini? Di rumah orang yang paling aku tidak ingin temui saat ini, aku harus segera pulang, itu pikirku tanpa peduli dengan kesehatanku yang masih belum sempurna ini.

"Terima kasih kau telah membawaku tadi, aku akan pulang sekarang." Aku memaksakan badanku untuk berdiri, dan ingin meninggalkan kamar –kediaman Aomine– itu.

Tangannya mencegahku untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur itu "Kau belum boleh pergi, kau belum sehat, Jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

"Aku tak memaksakan diriku, aku sudah sehat, tolong lepaskan tanganmu." Pintaku dengan tatapan dingin dan menepis tangannya.

Dia menghela nafas beratnya dan membiarkan aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ketika aku berjalan aku mulai terhuyung dan jatuh, aku ingin bangkit berdiri, tapi kaki ini tidak ingin mengikuti keinginanku.

"ttaku.. Aku sudah bilang kau belum sepenuhnya sehat." Aomine berjalan menuju ke arahku, membantuku untuk berdiri dan mendudukanku di kasurnya, tepatnya disebelahnya "Kau ini kenapa sebegitunya menghindariku?" iris sapphire gelapnya menatapku, seakan meminta jawaban yang pasti dariku.

"Aku tak menghindarimu, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, bukan?" aku mengalihkan fokus mataku ke arah lain.

"Hei, sebodoh-bodohnya diriku, aku pasti tau kalau kau sedang berbohong, Kau saja tak mau melihatku." Kedua tangan besarnya mulai memegang pipiku, seperti memintaku untuk terfokus pada dirinya.

"Sou ka.." jawabku singkat namun kedua mataku sama sekali tidak ingin menatap manik biru tua itu.

Dia menghela nafasnya lagi "Lihat kau tak mau melihatku lagipula kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan–"

"Apa itu penting?" Aku menyelanya, "Apa pertanyaan itu penting untuk kujawab?" aku menaikkan intonasiku dan mulai menatap kedua iris matanya.

Detik pertama dia menatapku dalam, lalu detik berikutnya dia mulai melepaskan sentuhan tangannya yang hinggap diwajahku, Ia terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya, menggenggam kembali tangannya dan perlahan mulai membuka mulutnya "Apa kau marah masalah ciuman itu?"

DEG.

Aku tertegun dengan sebaris pertanyaan yang Ia lontarkan kepadaku. Tentu saja aku marah, karena kau membuatku semakin jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu sejak hari itu, tapi disaat yang sama aku seperti sedang dipermainkan juga olehmu.

"Kau marah kan?" dia menanyakannya sekali lagi.

Aku tetap terdiam, aku tak ingin membuka suara, karena aku memang tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan.

"―Kau tau, aku melakukannya bukan karena tanpa alasan." Lanjut Aomine

"Terus apa alasannya?"

Ia mulai menatapku dalam "Itu karena..."

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Jujur author pengen update tapi terkena WB, jadinya terkesan maksa banget ya alurnya kecepetan juga, huhu T-T

Maafkan diriku yang abal-abal ini *menyendiri dipojokkan ruangan sambil curhat sama terong* maaf author masih junior hiks.

: OC sudah tau kalo Ahomine mechumm *kyaaa* *kabulll~*

Aoi Yukari &amp; The Exodia : ini sudah update :D gimana gimana? Mohon tinggalkan pesan di kotak review~ xD

Hint sedikit~ Entar ada kemunculan momoi di Chapter 3 loh~

Thanks to Ryuukaze Hikari, dan kalian yang sudah mem-fav-follow *bow* saya terharu :')

Last, RnR? Thanks for reading ^o^


	3. Chapter 3 : She's Back

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre(s)** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Pair(s)** : Aomine x Readers/OC

* * *

**Loving you is My Decision**

By Chieko Akane

Happy Reading, minna~! \\(^w^)/

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : She's Back.**_

* * *

"―Kau tau, aku melakukannya bukan karena tanpa alasan." Lanjut Aomine

"Terus apa alasannya?"

Ia mulai menatapku dalam "Itu karena..."

.

**AOMINE's POV**

Gadis itu mulai memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat, dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pertanda bahwa Ia sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang ingin aku katakan selanjutnya, ya semua pertanyaan dibenaknya itu tersirat di ekspresi muka yang Ia tampilkan sekarang, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

"―Karena aku menyukaimu." Hanya tiga kata yang keluar dari mulutku bisa membuatnya terdiam karena _shock _dengan apa yang ku ucapkan tadi, dia mulai menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangannya, kepalanya mengadah keatas menghadap ke langit-langit kamarku. Setelah itu dia tertawa ―tertawa yang dibuat-buat.

Selesai dengan tertawa konyolnya, Ia mulai menatapku lagi, menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arahku, "Kau.. Kau bercanda." Ekspresinya berubah serius, dan alisnya berkedut, meminta pernyataan yang pasti, huh?

"Apakah kata-kataku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?" Ucapku seraya menatapnya, dia terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya, aku mulai membelai halus salah satu pipinya, matanya menyayu, dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang, rona merah muda mulai menghiasi pipinya. Jarak diantara kamipun menghilang…

"STOP!" tangannya menahan bibirku sebelum sempat aku mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

Aku memasang ekspresi bingung dan menaikan satu alis. Reaksinya membuatku keheranan, Kenapa dia tidak mau aku cium? Bukankah dia menyukaiku? Mungkin ini GR, tapi ayolah, siapapun pasti tau kalau dia menyukaiku, semua tergambar jelas dari perilakunya dan ciuman kali ini untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar seirus padanya.

"Doushita?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajah manisnya tertutupi oleh poninya. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya bila dia seperti ini. Benar kata orang, wanita memang susah ditebak, tapi itulah yang membuat mereka menarik 'kan?

"Ke.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, heran. "Apakah butuh alasan untuk mencium pacarku?" Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku, dia juga menyukaiku, wajar kan kalau aku menganggap kami sudah jadian? Ah, lihat, sekarang dia kebingungan, apa lagi yang Ia pikirkan.

Sesaat kemudian Ia mulai membuka suara "….. Bukan karena pelampiasan nafsumu dari majalah pornomu, 'kan?" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku membatu sesaat atas pertayaan yang Ia tanyakan padaku, kemudian aku menyeringai, Ternyata dia sudah mengetahuinya kalau aku mempunyai buku porno, meskipun aku bingung darimana Ia bisa mengetahui hal tersebut, tapi ini wajar bagi ―ku.

Aku mulai menyanggah tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku yang kuletakkan di belakang "Kau tahu? Di dunia ini hanya ada 2 tipe cowok, yang pertama mesum (baca:normal) dan yang kedua homo, aku termasuk tipe yang pertama, harusnya kau bahagia, dengan hal itu kau mengetahui bahwa diriku masih normal dan tertarik akan wanita." Ia mulai mencerna apa yang kukatakan padanya. Kurasa perkataanku tidak salah.

"Ah.. Kau benar, Aomine."

"Hei, aku terganggu bila kau memanggilku Aomine terus, coba sebut aku Daiki?" pintaku padanya.

"Ah, ya, Da.. Daiki-kun," Ia mengatakan nama kecilku seraya memegang bibirnya, dan pipinya dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "bagus," dan mengelus kepalanya. Tidak aku sangka kepalanya sekecil ini –ataukah tanganku yang besar ya? Ahahaha tidak peduli~ Aku tidak mengira kalau rambutnya sehalus ini.

...seperti helaian rambut Satsuki.

"Daiki-kun?"

"Huh?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika dia memanggil namaku. Kuso! Kenapa bisa aku teringat Satsuki?! Aku dan dia sudah berpisah tapi.. Argh!

"Da-Daijyoubu ka?"

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan khawatir. Nande? Nande dayo? Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melupakan gadis bersurai warna sakura itu. Kedua lenganku bergerak menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil ke dalam pelukanku. Aku semakin menenggelamkannya di dalam pelukanku tanpa aku sadari. Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit hati. Maka dari itu.. dialah yang terakhir..

"….Ada apa Daiki-kun?"

"Ah warui!" aku sontak melepaskan pelukanku. "Aku.. ugh.. terlalu senang. Jadi.." aku menundukan kepalaku sehingga wajahku yang memerah terhalangi oleh poniku.

SHALALALA~

Suara handphonenya berbunyi, Ia terlihat seperti malas untuk mengangkatnya tetapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba Ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

"Daiki-kun.." Ia kembali masuk ke kamarku "Ibu menelponku tadi, jadi"

"―Kau disuruh pulang kan?" Aku menyelanya dan berdiri menghampirinya "Biarkan aku yang mengantarkanmu, bahaya perempuan pulang malam-malam sendirian, aku yang bertanggung jawab atasmu," lanjutku.

Dia hanya membalas kata-kataku dengan mengangguk ―menyetujui― ditambah seulas senyum yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

"Ah, malam ini indah ya, lihat bintang di di langit terlihat dengan jelas!" gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum ke arahku, aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum sambil mengacak surainya itu. Walaupun hal seperti ini serasa _dejavu_ bagiku.

.

.

.

"_Dai-chan! Malam ini bintangnya sangat indah ya!" _

"_Berisik kau, Satsuki! Jangan tarik-tarik lengan bajuku,"_

"_Mou, Dai-chan, Hidoi na~!" dia mengatakan itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi, aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu._

"_Dai-chan, nanti pada saat SMA kita akan terus bersama-sama ya!"_

"_Ha…. Terserah kau saja, Satsuki." Dia selalu saja berkata selama SMA harus bersama-sama, akupun sampai bosan mendengarnya._

"_Dai-chan~ Kalau kita satu SMA nanti kan, bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak, aku senang Dai-chan yang menjadi pacarku" _

"_Kau ini selalu saja berkata sesuatu yang memalukan," aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku ke arah yang berlawanan agar Ia tak dapat melihat wajahku yang memanas setelah Ia berkata demikian, apalagi Ia mengatakan itu sambil memeluk lenganku._

.

.

.

"Akhirnya tak terasa sudah sampai dirumahku ya," kata-kata gadis itu seperti menarikku kembali dari nostalgia masa lalu.

"Ah, Iya,"

"Arigatou, Daiki-kun. Oyasumi, Hati-hati dijalan ya," dia berkata seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan tak lupa kembali memasangkan seulas senyum itu padaku.

Aku tak membalasnya aku langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya, entah apa yang aku pikirkan aku juga tak mengerti, seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam masanya saja aku ini, mood suka berubah-ubah, Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, aku melihat langit yang dihiasi dengan bintang. Aku melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku, yah, sudah sangat larut.

Hiks Hiks.

Suara apa itu? Aku melewati jalan yang sangat sepi sekarang. Aku merasakan bulu romaku berdiri. Tidak, Tidak, Hantu itu tidak ada. Aku ingin berlari pergi secepatnya, tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku tertahan, aku mengenali orang itu, rasa takutku kian menghilang aku mendekatinya.

"Satsuki?"

Satsuki mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas "Dai-chan !?" matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mengapa kau mena―" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku Satsuki langsung memelukku begitu saja. Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia?

"Dai-chan, maafkan aku dulu, bisakah kita kembali seperti dahulu?"

Kenapa dia? Apanya yang kembali seperti dulu? Bukankah kau yang berjanji, tapi kau sendiri yang meninggalkanku? Aku tak mengerti semua ini.

"Daiki-kun?!"

Aku terkaget, gadis itu, kenapa bisa dia ada disini? Satsuki pun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengembalikkan sapu tanganmu tadi yang terjatuh dirumahku, karena itu aku mengejarmu, tapi maaf aku sudah mengganggu kalian."

"Sapu tangan itu…. Bukankah sapu tangan itu yang kuberikan pada Dai-chan dahulu? Jadi kau masih menyimpannya?"

Dia menunduk "Maaf, aku pergi dulu." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

"Satsuki, maafkan aku, aku harus pergi dulu."

.

**READER's POV**

Apa hubungannya Daiki-kun dengan Momoi? Kami baru saja berpacaran, tapi mengapa aku malah melihat kejadian seperti ini? Tapi mereka teman masa kecil kan? Mungkin memang ada masalah, tak seharusnya aku bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini, tak seharusnya juga aku menangis, tapi ini sakit sekali bagiku melihat Daiki-kun berpelukan dengan momoi. Aku hanya bisa berlari tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatku, biar saja mereka melihatku menangis, apa peduliku?

SPLASH.

Ah, Sial. Aku jadi kotor gara-gara terkena cipratan motor itu. Sudah menangis karena kejadian tadi sekarang terkena cipratan lagi, sial sekali nasibku. Aku berlari menuju pojokkan gang, hanya bisa meratapi nasibku, aku tak peduli sudah sangat larut atau bagaimana, aku hanya ingin menenangkan perasaanku terlebih dahulu, aku menundukkan kepalaku, tapi isakan ini tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Pakai ini,"

Eh? Suara seorang lelaki, mungkinkah Daiki-kun mengejarku? Aku mengadahkan wajahku ke atas untuk melihat, siapakah orang yang memberiku sapu tangan ini.

"Tetsuya-kun?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

A/N :

*cengo depan layar laptop* saya hanya bisa meringis melihat fanfict ini, ikutan menangis seperti reader bedanya karena ini fiction FAIL. Maafkan saya yang GAGAL TOTAL menjadi sang Aomine dan maafkan saya juga yang terlalu lama tidak update fanfict ini, jujur saya lagi gak dapet feeling jadi Aomine.

Thanks to : Aoi Yukari, Hibiki Daisuke, Ikanatcha96, Michiyo Kajou, Nazucchi ShioRou, The Exodia, Zevhina Natasha, .5, PinKrystal, Kumada Chiyu, Crescent Shadow, Chijou Akami.

Last, Read &amp; Review?


	4. Chapter 4 : Our

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Genre(s)** : Romance

**Rated** : T

**Pair(s)** : Aomine x Readers/OC x Kuroko

* * *

**Loving you is My Decision**

By Chieko Akane

Happy Reading, minna~! \\(^w^)/

**A/N: **Beberapa _line _saya rubah menjadi sudut pandang orang ketiga, saya harap _reader-tachi_ tidak bingung atas perubahannya. Maaf bila ada Typo(s) saya tidak _check_ ulang, maklum mata sudah 5 watt.

* * *

Eh? Suara seorang lelaki, mungkinkah Daiki-kun mengejarku? Aku mengadahkan wajahku ke atas untuk melihat, siapakah orang yang memberiku sapu tangan ini.

"Tetsuya-kun?!"

.

.

_**Chapter 4 : Our.**_

.

.

Iris biru muda itu menatapku datar, apa yang sedang Ia lakukan disini? Ah, sungguh memalukan dia melihatku seperti ini. Aku mengambil sapu tangan yang ia sodorkan padaku dan mengelap wajahku, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tetsuya-kun?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa ada disini?" Ia mengacuhkanku.

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Kenapa balas bertanya?" aku memalingkan mukaku, "―lagipula tak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Apa yang aku lakukan disini juga tak ada urusannya denganmu."

Hening.

Aku tak bisa menjawabnya, dia membuatku makin kesal, aku benar-benar mengutuk semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"Sudah malam, biar kuantar pulang saja." Ia tersenyum dan berjalan duluan di depanku, mau tak mau aku pun mengikutinya.

Sejenak aku berpikir, Tetsuya-kun terkenal dengan wajah datarnya, tapi saat ia tersenyum bolehkah kuakui bahwa dia cukup manis? Dan jujur, rasa kesalku sedikit berkurang karena senyumnya?

"Kau kenapa?"

Tetsuya-kun bertanya? Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi dia memulai pembicaraan duluan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya melihat sesuatu yang menyebalkan," jawabku dengan menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, begitu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Oke, perhatian Tetsuya-kun masih sedikit aneh bagiku walaupun kita teman semasa kecil, dia sangat jarang melakukan ini padaku, tapi disisi lain aku sangat menghargai perhatiannya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Nee, Tetsuya-kun, Apakah aku berlebihan bila sakit hati melihat pacarku berpelukan dengan teman masa kecilnya?" tanyaku dengan tertawa renyah pada Tetsuya-kun.

"Aku tidak menyalahkannya dan aku juga tidak membenarkannya, sapa tahu itu hanyalah salah paham belaka? Kalau kau mengambil keputusan secepat ini, yang ada semua akan menjadi runyam."

Aku membulatkan mataku ―terkaget dengan jawabannya― dan beberapa lama kemudian aku tersenyum, "ya, mungkin itu benar, terima kasih, Tetsuya-kun, aku senang kau meluruskan pikiranku."

.

.

"Dai-chan, kenapa meninggalkanku? Aku capek tahu mengejarmu tadi! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" keluh momoi sambil menahan berat tubuhnya dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di lutut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari teman masa kecilnya, hanya hembusan angin malam dan daun-daun bertebangan yang terdengar. Momoi pun mendekati Aomine, bertanya kembali "Dai-chan, siapa gadis itu?" tanyanya dengan menarik lengan baju Aomine memaksa meminta jawaban.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Aomine malas. "―lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi?"

Momoi menundukkan wajahnya, "aku hanya bertemu dengan Tetsu-kun, tadi," jawabnya sambil tersenyum sedih. "―Ah, sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas lagi, haha," imbuhnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu tangannya, berusaha ceria.

.

.

"Hei!"

"Ah, ada apa?" tanyaku kepada temanku ―Nakahara Rin― yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kamu lamunin apa sih? Habisin tuh _milkshake_mu, jangan di diemin terus, kasih ke aku aja kalau gak mau minum, aku ikhlas kok meminumnya," katanya sambil meraih _milkshake_ku,

dengan sigap aku menepis tangannya "Ih, jangan dong, aku masih mau minum."

"Iya, iya, habisnya dianggurin gitu sih," ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelah kami, tak lama kemudian ia tersedak.

"Uhuk! Lihat tuh," panggilnya dengan menunjuk seseorang. "Bukannya itu Aomine? Dia lagi jalan sama perempuan lain. Hm, ceweknya berdada besar loh?" ia menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

Hah? Daiki-kun bersama dengan Momoi? Mereka pulang sekolah bersama? Momoi menjemputnya? Kenapa bisa? Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka berdua, rasanya ingin aku marah, menghampiri mereka dan bertanya, tapi… badan ini tak mau bergerak membeku tepatnya.

"Oh~!" Rin kembali memfokuskan pandangannya terhadapku memangku dagunya di punggung tangannya, "―aku jadi tahu, kenapa kau tidak pulang bersama Aomine hari ini," tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan menggoda, bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?

"daripada itu…" ucapnya sembari mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, "kau sudah pacaran dengan Aomine? Kau terlihat dekat dengannya, aneh kalau kalian belum pacaran bukan?" tanyanya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Apa-apaan kau Rin? Kenapa malah menanyakan hal seperti itu? Kalau ditanya seperti itu kan aku jadi bingung sendiri mau jawab apa, jujur dia pernah menyatakan kalau ia suka padaku, tapi apakah suka itu berasal dari hatinya yang terdalam?

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jawabku seadanya.

"Ah, begini saja, aku tahu kau patah hati melihat kejadian tadi, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain saja besok minggu jam 11 pagi? Aku yakin hal itu akan menaikkan moodmu," ia menyerahkan satu tiket taman bermain padaku dan akupun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

Ting Tong. Aku menekan bel rumah Tetsuya-kun, tak lama kemudian, ia membuka pintunya,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nih makanan dari Ibuku," ucapku seraya memberikan padanya. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk memberikan makanan yang ia masak pada Tetsuya-kun karena ibu Tetsuya-kun sedang pergi jauh dan meminta Ibuku untuk menjaga Tetsuya-kun.

"_Jaa_," kataku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Hei,"

"Hah?"

"Bisakah kau menemaniku?"

Eh? Tumben sekali ia memintaku untuk menemaninya?

"Baiklah," aku setuju dengan permintaannya, lagipula di rumah aku juga tidak ada kegiatan, daripada bosan lebih baik menemani Tetsuya-kun saja, benar 'kan?

Hening. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan yang terdengar, aku tidak masalah dengan suasana seperti ini karena aku tau Tetsuya-kun bukanlah seseorang yang banyak bicara, tetapi ada satu masalah yang mengganjal di otakku.

"Tetsuya-kun… ehm…"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal padamu," aku mengangkat kursiku ke sebelahnya, ya lebih nyaman dengan posisi begini kalau ingin bertanya sesuatu.

"Sesuatu… Apa?" ia menaruh alat makannya, menghadapkan posisi duduknya ke arahku.

"Kau masih ingat malam hari dimana aku menyendiri di pinggir jalan?" meyakinkan Tetsuya-kun apakah dia masih mengingat hari itu, dan Tetsuya-kun membalas pertanyaanku dengan anggukan.

"Hm… Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Tak mungkin hanya kebetulan, bukan? Beritahu aku dong." Aku memohon pada Tetsuya-kun, jujur saja, rasa ke ingin tahuanku menyelimuti diriku.

"Aku hanya bertemu dengan momoi-san," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan momoi?"

"Hanya menolaknya."

"Menolak, apa?" Oh, seseorang, maafkan diriku, aku sungguh ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tidak ada jawaban. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri, membawa alat makan bekas dirinya dan pergi menuju wastafel untuk mencuci alat makan itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan bersandar pada kursi yang sedang aku duduki. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti hubungan antara Daiki-kun, Tetsuya-kun, dan Momoi.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, suara kicauan burung di pagi hari yang terdengar samar, mengingat hari ini hari libur tentu saja membuatku malas untuk bergerak, lebih memilih bercumbu dengan bantal dan selimutku, ah senangnya~

SHALALA!

―sampai bunyi ponselku yang menusuk indera pendengaranku membuatku harus bangun dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"Hoi!" teriak dari seseorang di seberang sana.

"Rin? Ada apa?"

"Masih bertanya ada apa?! Kau tidak siap-siap? Sekarang sudah jam 9, bodoh!"

"Emang kenapa kalau sudah jam 9, Rin?"

"APA?!" teriaknya untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku menjauhkan ponselku sebentar lalu mendekatkannya kembali, "―Kau tahu? Kita janjian untuk pergi ke taman bermain pada jam 11 pagi. Sudah kuduga kau pasti masih tidur, untuk membuktikan apa yang aku pikirkan aku mengambil keputusan untuk menghubungimu dan lihat? Kau masih baru bangun tidur bukan?"

Oh, tidak! Aku benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini harus pergi ke taman bermain. Ini salah satu kebiasaan burukku, tak akan mengingat waktu bila sudah berurusan dengan tidur.

"Ah, maafkan aku Rin, ya~?"

"_mattaku_, yasudahlah, yang penting aku tak menerima segala alasan kalau kau terlambat."

Temanku yang satu ini tak suka dengan seseorang yang tidak tepat waktu, kalau sudah janji dengannya dan datang lebih dari jam yang dijanjikan dia pasti akan marah-marah seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang dalam masanya dan membuatku harus menutup telinga selama berjam-jam.

"Baiklah." Aku mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, langsung bergegas untuk mandi, dan siap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

"Bagus, tepat waktu," puji Rin padaku sambil menggandeng tanganku untuk masuk ke taman bermain.

"Wahana apa yang ingin kau coba dulu, Rin?"

"Apa ya?" Ia berpikir sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya. "―Bagaimana dengan _roller coaster_?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai padaku.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya, "Baiklah, siapa takut?"

Selesai berpusing-pusing ria dengan menaiki _roller coaster _sebanyak 3 kali, akupun memutuskan untuk duduk pada bangku dekat dengan wahana tersebut. Rin meninggalkanku untuk membeli minuman.

Aku berduduk santai dengan melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku, tak lama kemudian ada sosok yang membuatku tak berkedip, Mereka adalah Daiki-kun dan Momoi. Apakah aku harus melihat hal ini? Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku, dimana Momoi memeluk lengan Daiki-kun, dan Daiki-kun sendiri seperti membolehkannya? Sungguh, hati ini sakit.

Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang. Kata-kata itu terus mengisi kepalaku, aku bangkit berdiri, berjalan untuk mencari pintu keluar dari taman bermain itu, aku tak peduli dengan Rin, mungkin dia akan mengerti bila kujelaskan bagaimana dengan situasinya, selama berjalan aku terus menundukkan kepalaku, dan

Bruk.

―Aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan―" aku terkaget melihat seseorang yang aku tabrak, "Tetsuya-kun? Sedang apa kau disini?" Oh, tolong, kebetulan apa lagi ini?

"Aku menemani Kise-kun disini," balasnya ―masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kurokocchi~" teriak si _blonde_ itu dari kejauhan, "kenapa kau meninggalkanku-ssu?" pemuda itu datang dan langsung mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Tetsuya-kun dengan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, Kise-kun. Kau yang menghilang."

"Aku hanya melihat sesuatu-ssu," ucapnya dengan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "―Hei kau kan teman kecil Kurokocchi? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Ah, aku pergi bersama temanku disini."

"Mana temanmu itu-ssu?"

Oh ya, dimana Rin?

"Kenapa kau pergi dari bangku tadi?" Tiba-tiba saja Rin sudah ada disebelahku dan menyipitkan matanya kepadaku.

"Maafkan aku, Rin. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti," dengan tanda _peace _dan senyum pepsodent untuk damai karena telah meninggalkan Rin.

"Oh ya, Rin, kenalkan ini Kise Ryouta teman SMPku dahulu, dan ini Kuroko Tetsuya teman masa kecilku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu." Kise dan Tetsuya-kun berkenalan dengannya.

"Aku punya usul! Ayo, kita menikmati wahana ini bersama-sama? Aku rasa akan lebih menyenangkan-ssu!"

"Baiklah!" Aku dan Rin menyetujuinya, sedangkan Tetsuya-kun hanya mengikuti kita saja.

Tak lama setelah itu, pria bersurai mentari itu meninggalkan kami.

"Kemana Kise?"

"Entahlah," jawab Tetsuya-kun.

"Minnacchi!" Kise kembali melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyum _blink-blink_nya.

"Aku membawa orang lain! Agar lebih seru-ssu!"

Oh, tidak. Tidak. Bagaimana bisa dia membawa Daiki-kun dan Momoi? Aku tidak suka ini. Rin menyenggol tanganku dan menatapku dengan tatapan kau-tidak-apa-apa? Aku hanya tersenyum menandakan aku tak apa-apa.

―_poker face._

Aku bisa melihatnya, Daiki-kun sepertinya kaget dengan kehadiranku, tapi dia tetap mebiarkan Momoi untuk memeluk lengannya, dan tatapan Momoi pun aneh terhadapa Tetsuya-kun. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Aku bisa gila.

"Minna, kalian diam saja dari tadi? Aku punya tantangan! Kita semua masuk taman sesat, yang keluar terakhir harus mentraktir semuanya untuk makan _ice cream_-ssu!"

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, Kise kasian sekali dirimu, niatnya menceriahkan suasana, tetapi yang ada malah makin suram.

"―Baiklah, aku tidak menerima penolakkan, karena pintu masuk taman sesatnya ada 6, maka kalian harus berpencar! Memasuki 1 pintu dengan 1 orang, ayo, ayo."

Kasian dengan Kise yang lainnya pun menuruti keinginannya. Tak disangka dihari ini memang banyak kebetulan yang terjadi, contohnya, di taman sesat pun aku harus bertemu dengan Daiki-kun, padahal pintu yang kami masuki jelas-jelas berbeda jarak, tapi bagaimana bisa bertemu disini? Akupun mencoba pura-pura tak tahu dan pergi.

―seseorang menahan pergelangan tanganku.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Daiki-kun.

Eh?

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Satsuki," bisiknya sekali lagi.

EH?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

HAHAHAHA, akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga! Jujur selama ini saya terkena WB, sakit-sakitan, dan fanfict ini terancam punah! Tapi seseorang menyamangati diriku untuk melanjutkannya, alhasil ini dia. Semoga bisa menyenangkan reader-tachi!

**Thanks to: **

Siapapun yang telah memfollow, favorite dan review! *peluk satu-satu* kalianlah semangatku :")

Last, review please?


End file.
